1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to lenses and, particularly, to a wide-angle lens system with a short overall length.
2. Description of Related Art
Wide-angle lenses are used by camera modules in instant messaging devices providing digital display. However, when the field of view of the lens is greater than 90°, a number of lens groups must be used to correct aberrations and ensure image quality, which will increase the overall length of the wide-angle lens.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a lens system which can overcome the limitations described.